


Blue

by tommy_michael_shelby



Category: Lush Cosmetics - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Lush, M/M, Muteness, Painless Death, bath products feel emotion, bath products feel pain, bubble bars, humanoid bath products, no beta we die like bath bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommy_michael_shelby/pseuds/tommy_michael_shelby
Summary: When Comforter first met Blue Skies, he feels nothing but jealousy and disdain for the boy. But when he realizes his true feelings, will the two be allowed to stay together?
Relationships: Comforter/Blue Skies
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Blue

The first time I met Blue Skies was the morning after I was shipped to the store. The journey had been long and tough, with hundreds of other Comforter bars knocking into me and keeping me awake. My back ached, and I couldn't stretch my legs, let alone reveal to anyone that I had legs or a back at all. I laid still, curled up and wrapped in tissue until I woke one morning with bright lights shining down on me. I stretched, stood up, and for the first time got a good look at my chubby purple limbs. I was immediately pushed back down by a forceful blue hand. 

A tiny chunk on the back of my head crumbled off and I tried to yelp, realizing that no noise came out - I couldn't speak. 

None of us could, and I knew it from the day I was made, but it still hurt to think about. If I could only speak, I thought to myself every day, think of what I could do. I could talk with the humans, persuade them. Persuade them not to kill me, though I knew deep down that dying for the humans was my only purpose in life.  
I looked to see who it was who had shoved me back into my place. A small, thin blue lad sat with his arms curled around his legs, hiding from a human who was picking up bars from his bin. It was then that I noticed that my Comforter siblings and I weren't alone. In this place, there had to be hundreds of different colors and scents of bars, and not just bars but bath bombs, and soap, and surely other things I had never even heard of. The air smelled thick with perfume. The human who was sniffing the blue bars wrinkled her ugly nose in disgust.  
"I'm sure somebody loves this smell, but it's just not for me." She plunged her bony hand into my bin and grabbed one of my cousins.  
"Now this one, this is what I like. Ethan, come smell this!" Another human ran over and grabbed an older relative that I didn't know too well, yanked her from my bin, and shoved her in a bag. 

That day, more and more customers came and went. Nearly every Comforter I had ever met was taken. The little blue bastard only lost one from his bin. Every day was the same. More and more Comforters taken. Every day, I feared for my life, and every day I watched as Blue Skies sat peacefully, stretched out in the warm light between the pale swirly bars. It drove me insane. He could be snatched up and used as a demonstration for all I cared. I couldn't afford the luxury of stretching out and showing my true form, not that I'd want to if I could. Though I was loathe to admit it, I was jealous of Blue's thin frame and pretty pastel hair. I felt too big and wide and soft like someone pressed me down a bit too hard with their palm on the factory floor. He was beautiful, nearly perfect.

I caught myself staring at every moment I got. When the store was quiet and we were not in danger, I hid between the round purple bars and peeked out to take a look at Blue. I noticed that every time his bin lost a bar, he grew sad. I was used to the loss, he was not. It somehow hurt to see him frown, to see his face screw up as if he would cry if he could.  
One night, when the store closed and the lights went out and all the humans left, I crawled over to the side of the bin and patted the space beside me to invite Blue to come and sit. I honestly didn't know what I was thinking, didn't know what to expect. He had lost five Blue Skies brothers that day, more than had ever been taken in his life. I didn't know if he'd even be able to move, grief-stricken as he was. But Blue looked at me with big, pale eyes and softly smiled. He laid his head on my lap and closed his eyes, and if I had a heart I could have sworn it skipped a beat. He was supposed to be the enemy and yet all I felt for him at that moment was gentle love and admiration. I breathed in his scent, warm and earthy and beautiful. Had I ever hated him? It seemed like such a stupid question but at that moment I wondered whether all of those jealous feelings had been a cover for unrequited love, a cover for the fear of being taken away from the store and taken away from him. 

In the morning, we were separated once more, but we spent many more nights just like that, his soft blue body in my arms.  
I ran my hands along his face and stared into his milky eyes. Those long nights were the highlight of my short life, a few days when everything was right. 

Until one afternoon when, after hours of sitting curled up at the back of the bin, I felt the hand of a customer lifting me and shoving me up to her nose.  
"And how long does this last for?" Her voice was high and scratchy, and I had never feared a voice more.  
"Four to five baths if you use it right." I was shoved into a dark paper bag. In the bag, I stretched out, scratched against the walls, tried to escape, but soon I was dropped unceremoniously into a larger, darker bag. At least it smelled nice, warm, like - like Blue. 

He was there, in that awful bag with me, awaiting the end.  
I could feel his soft hands try and reach for mine through the paper but it was no use. We were done for. 

That night, as I rested against my dear Blue for the last time, I wished more than ever before to be able to speak. I wished I could tell him I was sorry for ever envying him, though I was sure he would tell me there was no need for apologies. I wished I could tell him that I loved him, though I was sure he already knew.  
In the store, I had overheard a worker telling customers how to use us.  
"You can crumble off a piece and hold it under the bath", she said, "or you can chop it up and use a strainer under the tap." I did not know which sounded like a more painful way to go, but I prayed that my love and I wouldn't suffer too long. 

In the morning, we were lifted together from the bag. I clenched my body into a tight roll, so tight and nervous that I started to crumble. I couldn't bear to look, but the wood of the cutting board I was laid on felt cold. So, we would be sliced. I couldn't un-curl myself, but I opened my eyes just a crack to try and see my Blue. He was rolled up just as I was, and he was unharmed. I felt a pang of guilt, embarrassed that I had ever wished this fate upon him. 

Then, I felt the knife dig into my back and the lights went out.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I never thought I would write a fic about a forbidden gay romance between anthropomorphic bubble bars, but here we fuckin are. If you're here from the Lush Cosmetics Discord or Reddit, I love you. If you aren't I'm sorry to subject you to this. Also, a disclaimer - I am just assuming for the fic that Blue Skies isn't bought that much in-store - it's actually my favorite product of all time.


End file.
